cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zionist Israel
border |image_symbol = |symbol_type = |motto = |anthem = |image_map = |formationdate = 11/30/2007 |alliance = |allianceflag = |team = Aqua |languages = Hebrew, English |government = Revolutionary Government |ruler = |image_ruler = |religion = Judaism |currency = Euro |statisticsdate= Aug.04/08 |rank = 4,887 |infra = 5,267 |tech = 742 |litrate = 100 |landarea = 1481 |nationstrength = 26,132 |totalpop = 99,000 |civilians = 61,000 |soldiers = 38,000 |nativeresources = |connectedresources = }} Zionist Israel is a tiny, under developed, and new nation at 5 days old with citizens primarily of Jewish ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. It is a backwards nation when it comes to technology and many refer to it unkindly as a 'Third World Nation'. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Zionist Israel work diligently to produce Water and Fish as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. Zionist Israel is currently researching nuclear technology for the use of nuclear power plants but believes nuclear weapons should be banned. Plans are on the way within Zionist Israel to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Zionist Israel allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Zionist Israel. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Zionist Israel will trade with other nations with questionable ethical treatment of their citizens but prefers to keep such trade agreements a secret. History Zionist Israel was founded on November 30. 2007, as a small community near Jerusalem. Starting out small, the new nation quickly grew and became a members state of the alliance MHA. However, due to internal differences, the leader of Zionist Israel, Herzl, resigned from the alliance and the nation went on another path. Soon after becoming an independent state, the nation was attacked in an unprovoked and unjustified raid by an enemy state. Although the war was did little damage, and was soon over, the fighting showed that the nation would not be able to survive on its own. Shortly after the war was over, Zionist Israel submitted an application to the alliance Ragnarok, and was shortly afterwards accepted as a member state. With the protection and funding of a new alliance, the nation and its population were able to rapidly expand. Over the course of the next month, the population of the country increased by over 100 times its previous amount. However, the growing population brought with it many problems, including poverty and overcrowding. Despite technological advances made by the nation, it was not able to keep up with the growing demand. Even with an increase in investments to social services and technology, the need was still not been met by the nation. Nevertheless, the new country ended its first month with the prospect of a bright future, and a hope for a better tomorrow. Zionist Israel's membership in Ragnarok was prosperous, and during its time there the nation continued to develop. However, despite having many allies in Ragnarok, political and ideological differences resulted in the nation withdrawing from membership of the alliance. All was on good terms though, and staying close to its former allies, the nation applied for, and was admitted to the League of Aqua Nations, a close ally of Ragnarok.